


it's never really over, is it?

by thedrugdealingshark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrugdealingshark/pseuds/thedrugdealingshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their feud, Bray and Dean's paths travel in opposite directions, only to be intertwined once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's never really over, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Bray and Dean started having matches together again and of course I had to write a fic about it.

It happened again, and when Dean thought about it, it all seemed so typical.

Typical of life to throw the two of them together once again, and typical of Bray to just stroll back into the picture like he never left. It was foolish of Dean to expect any different. 

Dean had always carried around the suspicion that their time was never really over when it ended, and he’d managed to forget about it while his attentions were adverted elsewhere. 

His shot at the Intercontinental Championship, and the times at which his relationship with Roman was strained only to snap back to its original form. These were all very trying times, all of which had been totally Bray-free, but not completely. 

His mind would revert back to Bray occasionally, and Dean would wonder how his and Bray’s paths would manage to cross once again. He wasn’t surprised when they eventually did. 

Nobody actually knew what was there. All they’d seen was their performance on-screen, which, if you looked closely enough, was thinly veiled enough to see through at times. The mask would slip and Dean would find himself kissing Bray onscreen for no particular reason. 

They were soul mates, anyone with eyes could easily see that. 

And while Dean wished part of his soul belonged to someone more sensible, like Roman, or maybe even Seth, it didn’t. 

The only person besides Bray and Dean themselves that knew relatively anything was Roman, because Dean had more or less told him and because he had more or less seen for himself. 

Roman knew of the impact Bray had made upon Dean, how he’d picked him up from flaming ashes and dropped him right back down in them again. He knew how Dean loved him, without really knowing why or even wanting to, but things just sorta turned out that way. 

Roman had tried telling Dean many times that Bray wasn’t good for him, that Bray would only destroy him from the inside out, and Dean knew this, but he couldn’t make himself listen. 

But, Roman isn’t here now, and without him around, Dean tends to make regretful decisions, like running into Bray backstage after their match on Raw. 

Which, stumbling across Bray wasn’t really a decision that was in Dean’s power to make, but actually stopping and paying the other man any attention was something Dean’s brain had carried out by itself. 

Dean finds him in the shadows of the backstage area, in darkened spaces that only seem to be there when Bray is, and he grabs Dean’s attention completely. 

Bray greets him with a smile and a tip of his hat, that mocking southern politeness that’s always managed to get under Dean’s skin practically radiating off of him like warmth. 

“What do you want?” Dean says, half bitterly and half curiously, but he still manages to snap the words out like Bray was any other pest among the roster. 

“A moment of your time, darling,” Bray says, and it’s a line Dean’s heard before, but he ends up handing it over to Bray on a silver platter. Bray was always Dean’s favorite person to waste his time with. 

“Yeah, well, I ain’t got a moment,” Dean lies. “especially not for you.” 

Bray raises his eyebrows like he’s taken back, but still managing to find Dean amusing all the while. “I can’t say I expected you to be so hostile towards me, dove,” He says. “considering how things once were.” 

“That was then,” Dean reminds him. “anything that happened then is nothing now.” 

Bray chuckles at this, a clear, bright sound that resembles the tinkling of glass. “I wish that were true,” Bray sighs. “maybe then I wouldn’t have to carry around this pesky infatuation for you that only leads to trouble.” 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Dean only just then realizes that he’s been figiting with the tape wrapped around his hand, and Bray’s eyes smile at him. 

“It is a bad thing,” Bray says, and Dean agrees completely. “it’s a treacherous, filthy thing that we both find ourselves unable to escape from.” 

One of these days, Dean’s gonna find out how Bray does that. How he’s able to reel him in and keep him there without doing anything at all. Maybe it’s because in some sense, Dean still loves him. Maybe Bray feels the same way. 

\- - - - - 

Dean feels as if all the oxygen has left his brain when Bray kisses him. They’re outside in the parking lot, in front of the rental that Dean and Roman both share, and under the glow of the florescent arena lights. 

Dean’s just waiting on Roman to walk out, and he should already be here, but he’s not, but Bray is, and maybe that’s alright for now. He’s just _waiting_ for Roman to walk out and catch him with Bray, and the thought alone makes him flush with embarrassment. 

Which, Dean’s not embarrassed of Bray - not completely - but rather embarrassed at the thought of Roman seeing him like _this_ : all helpless and shaken under Bray’s touch. 

Roman should be arriving at any minute, and yet Dean doesn’t budge an inch. 

It’s just that Dean _needs_ so much, and he _needs_ the attention and he _needs_ the affection, all of which Bray is more than happy to supply. Dean needs this. He doesn’t want to, but he does. 

Dean has his hand fisted in Bray’s shirt, clutching at the material, and Bray crowds him against the passenger side door of the rental. Bray’s hands are on either side of Dean’s face and Dean kisses him like his life depends on it. Desperate and needy. 

They surface for air somewhat begrudgingly and Bray rests his forehead against Dean’s, the two of them breathless and raw. Completely caught up in each other, just as it once was before, and how it’ll probably be forever. 

\- - - - - 

Bray manages to disappear when Roman’s making his way out to the car, leaving Dean leaned up against the door, bothered and hard, but Roman doesn’t seem to notice. 

Roman offers to drive with a friendly smile and Dean lets him, more than relieved that he doesn’t have to operate a vehicle under his current state. 

It’s quiet in the car during the couple of miles they have to travel to get back to the hotel, and Dean has this nagging sense buried in the back of his mind that Roman knows. Maybe it’s just the built up disappointment in himself that’s choosing now to surface and not Roman’s. Maybe it’s nothing at all. 

But the way things are looking tonight, Dean’s gonna have many more disappointing memories to beat himself up over later. So, he chooses not to worry about them until the time comes. 

\- - - - - 

“Oh fuck,” Dean’s voice is slurred slightly, words tumbling out from his mouth and dispersing out into the darkness. Bray mumbles something beneath him, something that’s probably not even words, or even in English. 

Dean rocks over him, hands clutching at the sheets for support. He moves fast, grinding his hips in short, quick little bursts, and Bray’s hands are stabilizing them, guiding them, to the end. 

Another night spent with Bray, along with countless others. Dean should really be somewhere else, back in his hotel room, back with Roman, but he’s here instead. He isn’t really sure what that says about him. 

Bray’s staring up at Dean, watching him like the simple, aggressive movements of his body are beyond fascinating, and Dean likes the attention. Maybe that’s why he’s here, fulfilling his need for the desired attention that Roman can’t provide, maybe he’s just here because he wants to be. 

Either way, Dean will have all night to figure it out.


End file.
